I Won't Accept Defeat
by slackerD
Summary: "My father would never approve of you," Aubrey explains. "You're not the partner that Thomas Posen pictured for his daughter, the future CEO of Posen Enterprises."
1. one

**Title:** I Won't Accept Defeat - one  
**Author:** slacker_d  
**Pairing/Characters:** Aubrey/Beca, Chloe, Fat Amy, Mr. Posen, Dr. Mitchell  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Summary:** "My father would never approve of you," Aubrey explains. "You're not the partner that Thomas Posen pictured for his daughter, the future CEO of Posen Enterprises."  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine.  
**Word Count:** ~2,520  
**Spoilers:** Pitch Perfect  
**A/N:** based on a prompt from Kiarcheo who wanted Aubrey breaking up with Beca because Mr. Posen would never approve

* * *

If anyone had told Aubrey that she would be happily dating Beca Mitchell as her senior year came to an end, she would have laughed in their face. But they've been together for over two months now and Aubrey can easily see it lasting. She doesn't know how it happened, but Aubrey is in love.

She almost wishes she wasn't. It would certainly make things easier. Graduation is quickly approaching and Aubrey's been struggling with what she has to do. Beca has noticed the added anxiety, but seems to accept Aubrey's excuses about finals, graduation, and what needs to happen over the summer. Aubrey knows that Beca is busy as well and hopes it lasts long enough to keep her girlfriend distracted.

Aubrey knows what she has to do, but is dreading it more than she ever thought possible.

**…**

It's the night before Aubrey's graduation and all the celebrating is done. Lying in bed, wrapped around Aubrey, Beca can't figure out why she's still so tense.

"You graduate tomorrow," Beca says, voice slightly awed.

"I know," Aubrey sighs. "It feels a bit surreal."

"Is that why you're so damn tense?"

Beca feels Aubrey flinch and then tense up more before making a deliberate effort to relax.

"I'm not tense," Aubrey replies.

Now Beca is worried. When Aubrey is stressed and denying it, it never ends well.

"Bree…"

"I don't want to talk about it," Aubrey insists.

"Maybe I could help," Beca offers. "You've earned the right to relax."

"You can't."

Beca's concern is growing and morphing into paranoia. "Are you sure? I mean, I know I'm not Chloe, but if you just let me in a bit—"

"We have to break up."

Beca unspoons from Aubrey and pushes her down on her back before straddling her.

"I'm sorry, could you repeat that?"

Beca watches as disbelief becomes annoyance and then reluctance.

"I was planning on ending things tomorrow," Aubrey says quietly.

"That's why you're tense? Because…" Beca rolls off Aubrey and lets herself collapse onto the bed. "Why?"

"Because it's not going to work out," Aubrey replies. "I'm graduating, you're actually staying here to get your degree, and we're going in two different directions."

"But I thought you said you and Chloe were living together for the summer and then coming back here for grad school," Beca says.

"I am."

"And I'm staying with my dad this summer," Beca continues.

"I know."

"We'll be like an hour apart," Beca replies. "And I know you have to work. I do too, but we could still hang out at night or on weekends."

"We can't."

"Why not?"

"My father would never approve of you," Aubrey explains. "You're not the partner that Thomas Posen pictured for his daughter, the future CEO of Posen Enterprises."

"Well, you never pictured yourself with me, either," Beca points out. "But you're happy, right?"

Pressed together side by side, staring at the ceiling, arms touching, but nothing else, Beca feels Aubrey nod. She intertwines their hands and gives Aubrey's a supporting squeeze.

"So we just give him some time to get used to me."

Aubrey shakes her head. "It won't matter. He won't like approve," she explains. "And it's only been a couple months—"

"That doesn't mean this isn't serious," Beca interrupts. "That I'm not serious about you."

Aubrey lets out another sigh as she lets go of Beca's hand. Worried she's about to be kicked out of bed, Beca is about to protest when Aubrey moves them back into spooning position. Once Beca's arm is securely around her waist, Aubrey laces their fingers together again.

"I know," Aubrey says quietly. "But that doesn't matter."

"He's going to be here, tomorrow, right?" Beca asks. "If you just give me a chance, I can make a good first impression."

"Even with those things in your ears?"

"Yes, even then."

"Can we talk about this in the morning?" Aubrey asks.

"Fine," Beca says. "But we're not breaking up."

**…**

"I can't believe you're still trying to break up with me," Beca growls.

"I can't believe you keep fighting it," Aubrey replies. "I told you. This is how it has to be."

"Is it possible for you two to stop arguing, ever?" Chloe interrupts.

The three of them are sitting at the small table in Chloe and Aubrey's apartment, drinking coffee and having breakfast. Chloe is calmly peeling an orange while Beca has now very soggy cereal in front of her and Aubrey ignores her own plate of food.

"Apparently not," Beca pouts.

Aubrey wishes she didn't find it so adorable when Beca pouts. It's making it very difficult to not cave in and not end things.

"We're not arguing," Aubrey says. "Because there's nothing left to discuss."

"We haven't discussed anything," Beca protests. "Which is half the problem."

"Break ups don't need discussion," Aubrey tells her.

"They do when the reason for the break up is stupid," Beca retorts.

"I'm saving us both time and heartbreak," Aubrey defends. "Once my father… The relationship would have to end. And so why drag it out and make things worse?"

"Your pragmatism is not applicable to our situation, Bree," Beca tells her. "Though it's nice to know that you would end things just because daddy told you to."

"This isn't easy for me, Beca," Aubrey says.

"Oh really? Because this is a fucking cakewalk for me."

"What exactly is a cakewalk?" Chloe asks.

"I'm doing this for your own good," Aubrey tells Beca.

"Are you sure you aren't doing it so you don't have to stand up to daddy?" Beca asks. "Because I never thought I'd see the day that Aubrey Posen was a coward."

"Beca…"

"He is pretty scary," Chloe offers.

Beca looks skeptically at Chloe before turning back to Aubrey. The intense anger on Beca's face is something Aubrey isn't prepared for. Aubrey had thought she'd experienced the brunt of Beca's anger when they'd clashed over the set list throughout the year; apparently she was wrong.

"I guess I just thought we were worth fighting for," Beca says, quietly, obviously seething.

Aubrey doesn't have a response to that.

"And yeah," Beca continues. "My dad isn't particularly scary, he's just…" Beca sighs. "But I'd still fight for you."

Aubrey nods because she knows it's true. When Beca's passionate about something, she'll fight for it long after others would have given up.

"I mean, god, Bree," Beca says. "How can you say you love me and then do this?"

"I'm doing this because I _do_ love you," Aubrey protests.

Beca rolls her eyes. "But not enough, apparently." She looks down at the bowl over very soggy cereal and makes a face of disgust. She stands. "Fine. If that's how you feel, then I'm leaving. After all, I have no reason to be here, anymore, right?"

"Beca," Chloe tries.

"It's fine, Chloe," Beca says. "Really. I'll see you later."

Aubrey watches Beca disappear back into her room to grab her things before stalking out of the apartment and slamming the door behind her. Aubrey lets her head drop into her hands with a groan.

"I can't believe you did that," Chloe says as the sweet smell of orange hits Aubrey's sense.

"I told you I was going to," Aubrey replies, looking up.

"I had kind of hoped you'd change your mind," Chloe tells her.

"I know."

"I wouldn't have pushed you two together if I thought—"

"_I know_."

"Beca can be pretty charming when she wants to be," Chloe reminds her. "That is how she got you to agree to a date in the first place."

"I remember."

"Maybe if you just introduce the two of them…"

"No," Aubrey says, shaking her head. "It's better this way."

"For who?"

Aubrey doesn't have an answer to that.

**…**

Watching graduation is even more bittersweet than Beca expected. Of course, she also didn't expect her girlfriend to break up with her this morning, so that might have something to do with it.

Sitting at the end of the row with Fat Amy on her left, Beca sulks. She and the other Bellas are there to support their former captains. When Chloe's name is called, they all jump up and cheer as the red head crosses the stage. She grins and blows them a kiss before walking back to her seat.

There's plenty of time between the Bs and the Ps, so Fat Amy apparently sees this as time for a heart to heart with Beca.

"What's got your undies in a bunch?" Fat Amy whispers loudly.

"Nothing," Beca grumbles.

"It's not like Aubrey's going that far," Fat Amy points out. "The way you drive, she'll be less than an hour away."

"_I know_."

"I'd ask if you guys had a fight," Fat Amy says. "But that's true like every day."

"Hey," Beca protests. "It's more like every other day, thank you very much."

Fat Amy chuckles. "Whatever. So what was this morning's fight about?"

"I don't want to talk about it," Beca replies.

"So? You never do. And then you realize that as your number one supporter, I can help you out."

Beca sighs. It's true. Fat Amy has always been really supportive of her relationship with Aubrey. Especially in the beginning when Beca was overwhelmed by doubt and insecurity. But she can't tell her this. Today is about Aubrey and Chloe graduating; Beca doesn't want anything to get in the way of that.

"It's fine," Beca whispers.

"It's not."

"Fine, it's not," Beca admits. "But we're not talking about it now. Okay?"

"Aye aye, Captain," Fat Amy says. "But we will definitely be talking later."

"Can't wait."

**…**

Beca is understandably keeping her distance. Still, her missing presence is making Aubrey's broken heart ache more. What the blonde finds most interesting is how no one else seems particularly fazed by this. They probably all assume there was a big fight this morning. The fact that Beca and Aubrey are dating doesn't seem to stop them from arguing almost daily.

Her father appears a few moments later and the Bellas, except for Chloe, all make their escape. They'd been advised by both Aubrey and Chloe to do so.

"Congratulations, Aubrey," he tells her, shaking her hand. "And Chloe."

"Thank you sir," Aubrey says.

"Yes, thanks Mr. Posen," Chloe adds.

"Thank you for coming," Aubrey continues.

"Yes, well as my heir apparent, I felt I should be at your graduation."

"Did Bryon come?" Chloe asks, looking around.

Aubrey shakes her head.

"He's your brother," Chloe says.

Aubrey rolls her eyes. The Posens do things a bit differently than the Beales do. She has tried to explain this to Chloe multiple times.

"He's preparing for this summer," Thomas says. "That baseball scholarship isn't something to be taken lightly."

"Of course not, sir."

"Excellent," he says. "Congratulations again, girls. And I'll see you Monday morning, correct, Aubrey?"

Aubrey nods. "You will."

He nods as well, gives Chloe a small smile and leaves.

"I will never get your family," Chloe says as they watch him walk away.

Having no response, Aubrey just shrugs.

**…**

Beca watches the brief interaction Aubrey has with her father and can concede, internally at least, that Mr. Posen strikes an imposing figure. Their interaction seem stiff and formal and Beca feels a growing understanding of why Aubrey is the way she is.

Still, Beca feels like she should be at Aubrey's side. It's a relatively new feeling for her, but it feels right. While everyone else saw their interactions this past year as simply arguments about the set list, Beca now sees it as foreplay. Thankfully, Aubrey feels the same way. Apparently, both of them were looking for a challenge and found one in each other.

Beca thinks back over the past two months of late night conversation that often turned into arguments, which often lead to sex. It had felt kind of perfect to Beca even if they haven't been together for too long. It's why she decided to spend the summer at her dad's, so she could be closer to Aubrey who is spending the summer in Atlanta, interning at her dad's company before earning her MBA in the fall.

The look of delight on Aubrey's face when Beca had told her what her summer plans were had made the awkward asking of her dad if she could spend the summer worth it. Now Beca wonders how long Aubrey's been planning on ending things. And if Aubrey didn't think her dad would approve, why did she agree to a date in the first place? Why did she kiss Beca back that first time?

Beca is starting to doubt everything about her relationship with Aubrey.

**…**

"You should just call her and apologize," Chloe says. "It's not too late."

Aubrey and Chloe are getting settled in their apartment in Atlanta.

"It is," Aubrey replies. "She's gone."

Chloe rolls her eyes. "She's at her dad's, which is like a half hour from the campus."

Aubrey shakes her head. "It's better this way."

"Really?" Chloe asks. "Because you look like hell and Beca didn't look much better."

"She'll get over me," Aubrey replies. "Other people seem to have done it easy enough."

"That guy in high school was a moron," Chloe tells her. "And so was that bitch from freshman year."

"Just leave it alone, Chlo."

"Fine," Chloe says. "But I still think you're being an idiot."

**…**

Apparently, her dad has always had a room for her at his house, even if this is only the third time Beca has stepped inside.

"You look miserable," her dad says from the doorway.

Beca is stretched out on the bed and she barely lifts her head to acknowledge him. "I am."

"You want to talk about it?"

Her dad is probably the last person she wants to talk about her dating life with, but Beca wonders if an outsider's perspective might help.

"Hypothetically," Beca says, sitting up. "If I fell for someone and I thought she felt the same way, but she ended it because her dad might not approve, should I fight for her?"

Her dad raises an eyebrow at her, but Beca's pretty sure it's because he didn't expect her to actually respond, not because of the gender. He sits on the bed.

"Fell for her?"

"I love her," Beca says.

"And you believe she loves you?" he asks.

Beca nods.

"Then if you think she's worth it, you should fight for her," he replies.

"Yeah?"

He nods. "Love is always worth fighting for."

"Thanks dad."

"Is that why you wanted to stay here this summer?" he questions. "Because of this girl?"

Beca can't meet his eyes. "Yeah."

"That's okay, you know," he tells her.

Beca looks up in surprise. "Yeah?"

"It's what I wanted for you," he replies. "To be out there, trying and putting yourself out there. And if you fell in love… Just as long as you still spend some time with me and even Sheila occasionally."

"I think I can do that," Beca assures him.

"Then I hope this summer works out the way you want."

"Thanks dad," Beca smiles.


	2. two

**Title:** I Won't Accept Defeat - Two  
**Author:** slacker_d  
**Pairing/Characters:** Aubrey/Beca, Chloe, Fat Amy, Mr. Posen  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Summary:** "My father would never approve of you," Aubrey explains. "You're not the partner that Thomas Posen pictured for his daughter, the future CEO of Posen Enterprises."  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine.  
**Word Count:** ~  
**Spoilers:** Pitch Perfect  
**A/N:** based on a prompt from Kiarcheo who wanted Aubrey breaking up with Beca because Mr. Posen would never approve

* * *

Beca's summer job is at a local record store that her dad recommended. Her love of music stems from both her parents and so she wasn't surprised by the suggestion, just grateful.

Her first shift isn't until Tuesday morning, so she spends the weekend brainstorming how to get Aubrey back.

**…**

Aubrey spends the weekend in mourning. Chloe indulges her and the two watch sappy romantic comedies. Thankfully the red head doesn't lecture Aubrey. Chloe has made her feelings known and knows Aubrey well enough to let her be. Any more poking or prodding won't do any good and so Chloe has learned to save her energy.

**…**

Beca decides on a plan, but she needs some information first. She waits until Monday because she knows Chloe and Aubrey should be at their separate internships.

Beca sends Chloe a text asking to talk when she has a moment.

Her cell phone rings around lunch time when Beca's working on a mix for Aubrey.

"Hey there, Dr. Beale."

"Not quite yet, Becs," Chloe replies.

"How's the internship?"

"Fine, I guess," Chloe sighs. "I feel more like manual labor, though."

"It's your first day," Beca points out. "Maybe you can smuggle out an adorable kitten next week."

"So what's up?"

"I have a plan to get Aubrey back," Beca explains. "But I need to check out a few things first."

Chloe lets out a squeal, causing Beca to yank the cell always from her ear.

"I knew you wouldn't give up!"

"I'm glad that someone was confident."

"So what's your plan?" Chloe asks.

**…**

Aubrey's first day is hectic and chaotic for which she is thankful. It keeps her mind off Beca. Even though her brain knows it was the right thing to do, her heart doesn't. Probably because Beca is the first person that Aubrey really saw herself having a future with, which is why she agreed to a date in the first place, despite her mind screaming that her dad would never approve and so she shouldn't set herself up for heartbreak. It's one of the few times that Aubrey has indulged her heart first, but she doesn't regret a single second with Beca. The only thing she feels bad about is hurting the woman that she loves.

**…**

Despite knowing that her first attempt at wooing won't be successful, Beca still has to try.

Beca also knows that Aubrey has some concerns about Beca's level of commitment. Which considering her relationship history, is understandable. Beca, in fact, wonders if Aubrey is just using her dad as an excuse to end things with Beca because she doesn't believe that Beca is actually fully committed. Beca sees this as her chance to prove the blonde wrong.

Knowing that Aubrey will appreciate it, Beca decides that her first attempt will be pretty cliché. Beca's mostly okay with this. She's willing to fight for Aubrey and hopes that embracing romantic gestures that she's mocked in the past will help prove her point.

**…**

Aubrey is exhausted. As she walks the short distance from the elevator to her apartment, Aubrey ponders how hungry she is because she really doesn't feel like making anything. She'd forgotten how hectic things can get at Posen Enterprises.

She's so tired that she almost misses it as she's unlocking the door. But then in her peripheral, she notices the rose. There taped to the door with her name scribbled on it in very familiar looking handwriting is an envelope that has a dark red rose taped to it.

Aubrey sighs. Since she hasn't heard from Beca all weekend, Aubrey had assumed that it was really over. After all, this is Beca; a girl who, up until recently, pushed everyone away with sarcasm and snark. Aubrey had kind of assumed that Beca wouldn't bother. So when there had been no texts or calls from the brunette over the weekend, Aubrey had cried even more because apparently it really was over.

But now she's come home to this obvious attempt at wooing and her heart aches more because obviously Beca does care. What's even more surprising is the dark red rose. Because not only does it express desire, passion and longing, dark roses also symbolize commitment.

Aubrey pulls the envelope off the door and trudges inside.

Once she's inside the apartment, she throws the envelope on the table and tries to ignore it. But Aubrey's curiosity is too much and she has to know what Beca wrote. She snatches the envelope off the table and rips it open.

Inside, she finds a hand written note and a photo. Examining the photo tells Aubrey that it's a picture of something hastily scribbled on the back of a program for the ICCA finals. Upon further examination, Aubrey realizes that it's **her** program. Aubrey had thought she'd lost it somewhere in the hotel room. Beca had been generous enough to give Aubrey her's. But now it seems that the program fell prey to Beca's creativity.

Aubrey assumes that Beca wants her to know when the poem was written, as if that matters.

"Whatcha doing?"

Aubrey jumps and whirls around to find Chloe grinning at her.

"I didn't hear you come in," Aubrey says, trying to recover.

"Obviously," Chloe smirks. "What's that?" she asks, pointing to the photo.

"It seems that we haven't heard the last of Beca Mitchell," Aubrey says, dryly.

"Good," Chloe replies. "You shouldn't have broken up with her in the first place."

"Don't start," Aubrey warns.

"It's the truth," Chloe tells her. "So what'd she send you?"

"She left me a rose." Aubrey points to the flower on the table. "And this poem that she apparently wrote on **my** ICCA finals program."

"Meaning the morning after she kissed you on stage at Lincoln center," Chloe replies. "Way back in the beginning of the relationship, before it was really anything yet."

Aubrey rolls her eyes at the romantic gleam in Chloe's eyes.

"Well was the poem any good?"

"I haven't read it yet."

Chloe sighs and crosses her arms.

Aubrey obediently begins reading the poem.

_Sunrise_

_The sun is slowly rising_  
_Bringing light over the horizon_  
_I watch it with hushed anticipation_  
_A beautiful new day has begun._

_You sleep besides me_  
_Your chest gently rising_  
_And falling again as you sleep_  
_Breathing evenly and sweetly._

_The expression on your face_  
_Is one of peace and contentment_  
_A slight smile is on your lips_  
_Your eyes fluttering as you dream._

_I bend down to kiss you_  
_Ever so careful, not wanting to wake you_  
_Sleeping so peaceful_  
_Like a beautiful angel._

_My hand caresses your cheek_  
_As your eyes slowly open_  
_You smile at my touch_  
_And your hand reaches for mine._

_This is my favorite part of the day_  
_The sun rising behind me_  
_As I watch your peaceful sleep_  
_And everyday I fall in love with you_  
_Just a little bit more._

Aubrey doesn't know what to say, so she hands it over to Chloe to read.

"Awww," the red head coos after she finishes. "That is so sweet."

Aubrey agrees even if she doesn't say so out loud. It certainly wasn't what Aubrey expected from Beca, especially so early in their relationship. Has Beca really been in love this whole time?

**…**

Beca's job at the record store is pretty standard and she easily falls into it with no incidents. The manager, Drew, likes her, but especially seems to appreciate her vast musical knowledge, which spans both genres and decades.

It makes the day pass quickly and helps keep Beca distracted from thinking too much about Aubrey.

Beca knows it's foolish, but she's hoping for a call or text or **anything** from Aubrey indicating that her first attempt at wooing was successful.

But when Beca eventually drifts off sometimes around midnight, there's nothing from Aubrey.

**…**

"What do you mean that you haven't called her?"

It's Wednesday and Chloe had apparently been under the impression that Aubrey was going to call Beca. The blonde's not sure why. She certainly never gave any indication that she would.

"Beca freaking Mitchell wrote you a love poem," Chloe points out. "And you're not going to do anything?"

Aubrey doesn't respond.

"Not to mention the rose. You do know what dark red ones mean, don't you?"

Aubrey nods.

"So?"

Once again, Aubrey doesn't have a response.

**…**

It's been a few days and Beca hasn't heard from Aubrey. She's not surprised, which is why she's spent her time making a few mixes for Aubrey. Once again, she leaves it on Aubrey and Chloe's apartment door along with another dark red rose.

**…**

This time it's a CD and a rose. Aubrey actually spends a long moment staring at it because she can't believe it. She supposes it's too much to hope that Aubrey's lack of communication would be enough to deter Beca. And then there's the other side of her that loves that Beca isn't giving up.

Aubrey is sitting at the table just staring at the CD when Chloe arrives home.

"Oooh, did Beca leave something else?"

Aubrey nods, eyes still on the CD.

"Well?"

"I haven't listened to it yet," Aubrey says.

"Bree," Chloe huffs. "Why are you so stubborn?"

Chloe snatches the CD out of Aubrey's hands, ignoring her protests and goes to the stereo. She slips it in and hits play.

The first song is a mash of _#1 Crush_ and_ A Girl Like You_. The second song is a mash up of _Can't Take My Eyes Off You_ and _I've Got You Under My Skin_. This earns a loud "awww" from Chloe, but Aubrey remains silent. The third song is a mash up of _Calling You_ and _So Hungry_.

Once the CD finishes, Aubrey feels Chloe's eyes boring into her skull. She sighs.

"C'mon Bree," Chloe says. "She's really trying here."

"I don't know why," Aubrey replies. "I told her it was over."

"But we all agree that your reasoning is dumb," Chloe argues.

"Thanks."

"I see she left another rose," Chloe adds.

"Yeah. She did," Aubrey sighs, looking at it.

"I know you want to call her, Bree," Chloe says. "And I think you should."

"I can't."

"You can."

"My reasons were valid and you're not going to convince me otherwise." Deciding that the conversation is over, Aubrey stands and goes to her room.

**…**

Beca is running out of ideas. Even though she knew it wouldn't be easy, she had still hoped otherwise.

Knowing that honesty is her best option, Beca decides to write Aubrey a letter. Maybe if she puts enough of herself in it, Aubrey will be persuaded.

Beca spends the weekend on the letter, her paranoia and insecurity making her write draft upon draft.

Finally after the thirteenth draft, Beca stops. It's getting borderline obsessive and she feels it's as good as it can be.

She rewrites it so it's legible and puts it in an envelope. She'll leave it on Aubrey and Chloe's door Monday.

**…**

Aubrey isn't surprised when she arrives home to find an envelope and another dark red rose on her door. She rips both off and drags herself inside.

Once again she can't make herself open the envelope. Aubrey can't imagine what Bea put in it this time, but she's worried that whatever it is may break her resolve and Aubrey still maintains that her decision to break up with Beca was the right one; Aubrey is fairly certain of this.

The envelope remains unopened through dinner and Monday night TV. Aubrey is surprised that Chloe doesn't comment on it and at one point, the blonde is actually waiting for Chloe to say something, but the red head stays silent.

Sitting alone in her room, Aubrey finally opens the envelope. Inside is a simple letter and with trepidation, Aubrey reads it.

_Aubrey,_

_Since communicating with you through my creativity doesn't seem to be working, I thought a good old fashioned letter might do the trick._

_The fact that I'm even writing this should tell you something. No one, myself especially, would have ever thought that I would be able to put myself out there like this only to be rejected again and again._

_But you're worth it. I love you and nothing is ever going to change that._

_I understand that you're afraid. I'm terrified as well. Love is scary and wonderful and painful and rewarding and I could go on, but I know you agree. It's why we butted heads initially. We have more in common than we realized. But now that I've had a chance to see the many sides of Aubrey Posen, I only want to see more. Because every new thing I learn about you is another piece to the beautiful, aca-mazing puzzle that is the woman I love._

_Please give me—us another chance. We are better together than apart. And I know as time passes, we will only get better. Just like I know I could spend the next 25,000 days falling in love with you because every day we were together I found something new to love about you._

_And while I might not be the ideal that your dad imagined for you, if you let me, I promise to take every chance I get to prove to him that I am the one for you._

_Because the two of us? We fit._

_So please, Bree, just call me, so we can talk. We can take it as slow as you want. All that matters to me is that we're together._

_Love always,_  
_Beca_

Aubrey wonders if she should be comforted by the fact that she was right. Beca's letter is definitely threatening her resolve. She folds it up and places it back in the envelope. She then puts it in the shoe box where she's been keeping all Beca's wooing attempts.

Climbing back into bed, Aubrey tries to put Beca Mitchell out of her mind.


	3. three

**Title:** I Won't Accept Defeat - three  
**Author:** slacker_d  
**Pairing/Characters:** Aubrey/Beca, Chloe  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Summary:** "My father would never approve of you," Aubrey explains. "You're not the partner that Thomas Posen pictured for his daughter, the future CEO of Posen Enterprises."  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine.  
**Word Count:** ~2,115  
**Spoilers:** Pitch Perfect  
**A/N:** based on a prompt from Kiarcheo who wanted Aubrey breaking up with Beca because Mr. Posen would never approve. Flashback in italics. Song is This is For Real by Motion City Soundtrack

* * *

"So are we going to talk about what was in the envelope?"

Aubrey is lying face down on her bed when Chloe arrives home. Aubrey's day was once again hectic and so it was easy to forget, but the moment she stepped foot in the apartment, all she could see was the three roses from Beca.

"No," Aubrey mumbles into her pillow.

"You aren't even going to tell me?" Chloe asks, sinking onto the bed.

Aubrey looks up. "No, because you'll just call me an idiot again."

"Because you are one."

Aubrey sighs. "It was a letter."

"A letter?"

Aubrey nods. "A beautiful, well written letter declaring her feelings." Aubrey lets herself drop back into her pillow. "I miss her."

"So call her," Chloe says.

"I can't," Aubrey replies.

"Why not?"

"You know why not."

Chloe sighs. "I don't think you're giving your dad enough credit."

Aubrey sits up. "I've been told **repeatedly** that as the future CEO of Posen Enterprises, I have certain standards to uphold."

"If I was Beca, I'd be insulted that she doesn't meet your so called standards," Chloe says.

"They're not my standards," Aubrey protests.

"Still," Chloe says. "Insulting.

"Why can't she just give up?"

"You want her to give up?" Chloe asks.

"Well, yes… no, I don't know," Aubrey stammers.

"I can't believe that you have Beca freaking Mitchell chasing you. **Again**."

"I know."

"And wasn't it less than a year ago that you were complaining to me that no one has ever properly perused you?"

"Yes."

"And now that you have that," Chloe continues. "And it's someone that I know you love, you're pushing her away."

"I know."

_"So?"_

_Aubrey looks up at Chloe. "So?"_

_"You know," Chloe says, plopping onto Aubrey's bed._

_The blonde is sitting at her desk, studying. "I told her no."_

_"What? Why?"_

_"Because it's absurd," Aubrey replies. "Beca and I. As if."_

_"Everyone else sees it," Chloe points out._

_"Sees what?" Aubrey questions. "There's nothing to see."_

_"Oh, please." Chloe rolls her eyes. "Amy actually has a pool going. **Everyone** sees it."_

_"And I repeat, there's nothing to see."_

_"Uh huh," Chloe says. "Like all that time working on the set list didn't make your attraction to each other, obvious."_

_"No more than yours," Aubrey retorts._

_"Yeah, but that's just about the sex," Chloe replies. "That's not how you two work."_

_"I graduate in a couple months, Chlo."_

_"So? It's one date."_

_"It's not just one date," Aubrey replies. "I mean, we've already…"_

_"That's just one more reason," Chloe replies._

_"I told her no and I meant it. End of discussion."_

_Two days later, there's a knock on the door. Aubrey looks up from her books in surprise. Chloe is out and Aubrey isn't expecting anyone._

_Unsurprisingly, it's Beca._

_She holds up a single orchid for Aubrey. "For you."_

_Aubrey can't help but smile as she accepts it; the flower is so unexpected. "Thank you."_

_"I was hoping you'd reconsider my request for a date."_

_Aubrey inhales the orchid's fragrance. "I'm sorry, but no."_

_"Why not?" Beca asks. "We're obviously sexually compatible. So I'd like to find out if we're compatible in other areas."_

_"You were just high off our win," Aubrey argues. "We both were."_

_Beca smirks. "Maybe the first time. But what about the second and third time? Not to mention, the next morning."_

_Aubrey actually feels herself blush. "The answer is still no."_

_"That's what I was afraid of," Beca says, glancing down the hall._

_Moments later, the Bellas, Chloe included are surrounding Beca._

_"What is this?"_

_"Aubrey Posen," Beca says. "Will you please go out with me?"_

_Aubrey shakes her head._

_"Well then you leave me no choice," Beca says. "Amy?"_

_Fat Amy just smirks at Aubrey as she begins to hum. The other girls quickly join in as Beca begins to sing._

I've got emotion  
Dripping out my pores and I  
Thought I would let you know  
You are the night light,  
Ripping through my wicked world  
How you make it sparkle and glow,  
Before I lose control  
There's just one thing you should know

This is for real, this time I mean it  
I'm coming clean, please don't let go  
I said from the start, that you could take it or leave it  
I'd prefer that you keep it  
Don't let go  
Don't let go  
Don't let go

I had some nightmares,  
Clawing at my skin and bones  
I nearly did explode  
You smoked the demons  
Gave me back my feelings  
Now I am good to go  
Before, my face hits the floor  
There's just one thing you should know

This is for real, this time I mean it  
I'm coming clean, please don't let go  
I said from the start, that you could take it or leave it  
I'd prefer that you keep it  
Don't let go

This is the best thing that I've ever had for real  
This is the best thing that I've ever had for real

For a physical challenge I'm notoriously bored  
Intravenous delivery, electrolytes and more  
Every time it's the same routine  
Out with the bad, in with the clean  
Before I lose all motor skills  
There's one thing you should know

This is for real, this time I mean it  
I'm coming clean, please don't let go  
I said from the start, that you could take it or leave it  
I'd prefer that you keep it  
Don't let go

This is the best thing that I've ever had for real  
This is the best thing that I've ever had for real

This is the best thing that I've ever had for real  
This is the best thing that I've ever had for real

_Beca finishes with a small bow as the Bellas bring the song to an end._

_"So what do you say?"_

_"Don't be a moron, Posen," Fat Amy hisses._

_"Yeah," Stacie adds._

_"Fine," Aubrey huffs. "One date."_

_Beca lets out an uncharacteristic whoop of joy. "You won't regret it, Bree."_

_"Uh huh, we'll see, Mitchell."_

"I just don't understand you, Bree," Chloe says.

"Yes, well, I didn't ask you to, Chlo."

"Fine," Chloe says. "I'll drop it. For now. Want to order Chinese? I don't feel like making anything."

"Sounds good," Aubrey mumbles loudly into her pillow.

**…**

Beca is getting desperate. She knows this because she's currently sitting at the kitchen table across from her dad, seeking his advice.

"I think I should give up."

"Is that really what you want to do?"

"No. But I'm not sure I can handle the silent rejection anymore," Beca replies.

"Perhaps you didn't try hard enough?" her dad questions. "After all, she is your first love."

"If poems, CDs, letters and roses aren't enough, then I'm not cut out for this whole **trying** thing," Beca snarks.

Her dad looks shocked, which she finds mildly insulting.

"Hey," she says. "I can try."

"You're right, Becs," he says. "I'm sorry. I just can't believe that none of that worked."

Nice recovery dad, Beca thinks. "Yeah, well, she's stubborn."

Her dad smirks at her. "I can't wait to meet this girl."

"Yeah. Super. Too bad you won't get the chance."

"Why did she end things again? Her parents?"

"Her dad," Beca replies. "Her mom died when she was seven. Car accident."

"Oh. Well that explains part of it."

Beca sighs. "I suppose it does."

"So are you going to give up?" he asks.

"I have one more idea," Beca tells him. "I probably should have just tried it first, but… I was scared to. I still kind of am."

"And what is that?"

"I'll just have to win Mr. Posen over first and then Aubrey will have no more excuses."

"That's… gutsy, Beca."

Beca nods. "It's why it's further down the list."

"I'm really proud of you, honey," he says.

"**Dad**."

"Right. Sorry," he replies. "But I am."

"Thanks dad."

**…**

Aubrey is miserable. She misses Beca and it's taking every ounce of self control she has to not drive an hour to Beca's dad's house, crawl into bed with Beca and never leave. But she can't. Disappointing her dad is the last thing Aubrey wants to do. However this has put her heart and her head at odds.

Since she's following her head, Aubrey tries to throw herself into her work. Only as an intern, there's not enough to keep her at the office past six. She even tried asking her dad for extra things to do, explaining that she wants to expedite her learning process. She is instead told to enjoy this summer because she'll probably never have a peaceful one again.

And so Aubrey leaves the office every day by six, sometimes earlier if her need for distraction made her more efficient that day.

Perhaps what's the most difficult is that Aubrey doesn't even know what she'll be coming home to. There's the possibility of something from Beca which pretty much wrecks her. And then there's the question of Chloe to worry about. Some nights Chloe is quietly supportive, simply listening and not pushing. The other nights, Chloe is quite vocal with her thoughts on Aubrey's choices.

Even though she **knows** that there's a pattern to Chloe's behavior, Aubrey can't see it. The red head has her reasons for alternating her nightly approaches, but no matter how hard she tries, Aubrey can't figure them out.

The combination of these two uncertainties is just adding to Aubrey's stress. She's worried about making her dad proud at work, while also trying to not look like she's heart broken. Because she is, but she just has to keep reminding herself, it's for a good cause.

**…**

Once again Beca sends Chloe a text asking her to call when she has a free moment.

It's a little after noon when Beca's cell rings. She's at work, but the store seems pretty dead at the moment, so she answers.

"Hey there, Dr. Beale."

"What's up Romeo?"

"More like failed Romero," Beca grouses.

"That's what you get for falling for one of the most stubborn woman on the planet."

"Thanks for the support, Chloe."

"Please tell me that you're calling because you have another plan," Chloe says. "You can't give up."

Beca sighs. "Why should I when she's already ignored my three attempts. Maybe they weren't as great as I thought."

"They were incredible, Beca," Chloe replies. "The problem is you're going up against the biggest hurdle you could have with Aubrey, her need to have her dad's approval."

"I know," Beca says. "And I thought I understood it, but apparently not."

"They have a close, but oddly formal relationship," Chloe states. "But that doesn't mean you should give up. I mean, I almost wish I felt that way about you—don't get me wrong, I totally love you, but not like that."

"I know, Chloe."

"Because you've gone above and beyond with your pursuit of her."

"Oddly this pep talk isn't making me feel much better," Beca says.

"But she's caving, Beca, she's caving."

"Yay," Beca says, dryly.

"So did you just call to commiserate?" Chloe asks. "Or did you need some suggestions? Oooh, or feedback?"

"Feedback? Really?"

"Yep," Chloe replies. "I can tell you how successful each attempt was on a scale of one to ten and then you can use that data to come up with a new approach."

"Aubrey has influenced you in the oddest ways," Beca observes. "And no, I did not call for feedback. I have one more idea that **has** to work, but I need to clarify some things with you, first."

"Okay, shoot."

"I'm going to charm Mr. Posen into approving of me."

Silence is Chloe's response.

Having expected that reaction, Beca waits.

"Did you just say that you're going to try and charm Aubrey's dad?"

"I did," Beca replies.

"That's… probably the best, but ballsiest solution I've ever heard," Chloe says.

Beca laughs, not expecting Chloe to call her ballsy. "So you approve?"

"I do."

"But I wanted to make sure I wasn't outing Aubrey," Beca continues.

"Awww…"

"Shut it, Beale."

Chloe chuckles. "Lucky for you, her dad has known that she's bi since high school. Her little brother Bryon walked in on her and a girl and immediately told their dad."

"Oh."

"I guess it was really awkward, but they managed to work through it."

Beca lets out a sigh of relief. "Good. I was pretty sure that he already knew based on her word choices, but I had to be sure."

"You might be the sweetest thing ever," Chloe says.

Beca sighs. "How can you say that when you're surrounded by kittens and puppies?"

"Because you love Aubrey and it's completely adorable."

Beca's second sigh is even louder.


	4. four

**Title:** I Won't Accept Defeat - four  
**Author:** slacker_d  
**Pairing/Characters:** Aubrey/Beca, Chloe, Mr. Posen  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Summary:** "My father would never approve of you," Aubrey explains. "You're not the partner that Thomas Posen pictured for his daughter, the future CEO of Posen Enterprises."  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine.  
**Word Count:** ~1,610  
**Spoilers:** Pitch Perfect  
**A/N:** based on a prompt from Kiarcheo who wanted Aubrey breaking up with Beca because Mr. Posen would never approve.

* * *

Having gathered a bit more information from Chloe, Beca decides that going in with as much ammo as possible is necessary, so that night during dinner, Beca asks her dad to buy her some scotch.

"Um…"

"I thought it would be a nice gesture when I visit Bree's dad," Beca explains. "But I'm still under age, so…"

"All right."

"I'll pay you back," Beca says.

"Okay. So what? Some Johnny Walker Black?" her dad asks.

"I was actually thinking, Glenlivet, the one that's aged twenty-five years."

"Jesus, Bec," her dad says. "That's a two hundred and fifty dollar bottle."

"I know," Beca replies. "And I'll pay you back when I get paid next week."

"That's not what I'm concerned about," he tells her. "I just… that's a lot of money."

"Small price to pay," Beca replies. "And Bree's worth it. Plus, I figure something like that will at least get me in the door."

"Fair enough," he says. "I'll get some on my home tomorrow."

"Thanks dad."

**…**

Looking down at her clothes, Beca wonders if she made the right choice. She wants to look nice, but she doesn't want to pretend to be anything other than who she is, otherwise, this won't work. And so she's still wearing jeans and didn't take out her ear spikes.

The house is smaller than Beca expected. When Aubrey told Beca that her dad was the CEO of one of the largest consulting firms in the country, Beca pictured the blond growing up in some massive mansion surrounded by servants. Btu compared to the other houses in the neighborhood, the Posen house seems average. Though Beca's used hand me down car still looks very out of place.

This idea had seemed like a good idea sitting on her bed, but now, standing on the doorstep, Beca's beginning to question her sanity.

"This is for Bree," Beca whispers to herself. "You love her. You can do this." Taking a deep breath and clutching the paper bag, Beca rings the doorbell.

Having seen Mr. Posen at graduation, Beca at least knows what the man looks like. The door swings open and Beca tries not to look as nervous as she feels.

"Good evening, Mr. Posen. My name is Beca Mitchell and I was wondering if I could speak with you about your daughter, Aubrey.'

He studies her for a moment, taking in her appearance. "Very well," he says, ushering her inside.

She follows him inside which gives her a moment to study him. Mr. Posen is shorter than Beca initially thought. His presence and self assured manner make him seem larger than life, even though he certainly isn't more than 5'10".

They end up in the kitchen where Beca presents him with the scotch. He raises an eyebrow and Beca thinks he might just be impressed.

He sets two glasses on the table and gestures Beca to sit. She does as he opens the bottle and pours them both a small amount.

Beca accepts the glass and takes a tiny sip. It's smoother than she expected, but Beca doubts that she'll become a regular scotch drinker. Though looking across the table, Beca decides she'll become one, if it helps her case.

After finishing his and pouring himself a bit more, Mr. Posen looks expectantly at Beca.

"Thank you for allowing me into your home, Mr. Posen. I'll get right to the point. I am in love with your daughter and would like your permission to court her, sir."

He doesn't immediately react, instead he once again seems to be studying her. It takes a supreme amount of effort not to squirm under his scrutiny. She knows meeting his stare will work in her favor and so she meets his steady gaze with her own.

"Do I really seem that old fashioned to you?"

Beca shakes her head. "No sir. But your opinion matters to Aubrey. And she matters to me. So I'm here seeking your permission."

"And you don't think she'll be insulted that you sought out my permission before perusing her?"

"She ended things with me because she didn't believe you'd approve," Beca informs him.

"Did she?"

Beca nods. "She said as your heir apparent, a certain type of appearance is expected."

"That certainly is true," Mr. Posen agrees. "That has been instilled in her."

"And while I may not be what you were traditionally expecting for her, I do love her. I feel like we're a good match and I know that we'll bring out the best in each other."

"I see."

"I've spent the last two weeks attempting to gain another chance, but to no avail."

"Perhaps she doesn't want to reconcile with you," Mr. Posen points out.

"I suppose that's a possibility," Beca admits. "She could have been using your supposed disapproval as a kinder way to end things with me. However, since she claims to still love me, I would hope not."

"And what if she was?"

"I think what Aubrey and I have is worth fighting for," Beca says. "So even if I am able to earn your blessing and Aubrey still turns me down, so be it. The opportunity to be with Aubrey is worth it."

"How old are you?"

"Nineteen, sir," Beca answers.

"You're still at Barden?"

"Three more years."

"And what are your plans after that?"

"I want to make and produce music," Beca replies.

"That seems risky."

"I'm earning a business degree," Beca explains. "So even if things don't work out, I will have a fall back plan."

"I see."

"But you should know sir," Beca continues. "I don't give up easily."

"Obviously." He pours himself a bit more scotch. "You know that Aubrey will be taking over my company one day?"

"I am aware, sir," Beca replies.

"And you're fine with that?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" Beca questions. "Aubrey is the strongest, most tenacious, take charge woman I've ever met. I'm completely confident in her ability to do whatever she sets her mind to."

"I see."

"Honestly, sir, that's part of the appeal," Beca continues. "We challenge each other."

"So you fight a lot," Mr. Posen concludes.

"Perhaps. But I'm confident that we can find a happy medium over time."

"You're speaking as if you want to marry her."

Beca's thankful that she hadn't been drinking or else she probably would have done a spit take.

"I, uh…" Beca takes a deep breath and listens to her heart for a moment. "Nothing would make me happier."

This earns her a raised eyebrow. "That's interesting. And that panic I just saw wash over you?"

"I wasn't expecting the observation is all," Beca replies. "And talking marriage with you before she and I have had a chance to reconcile seems wrong."

"Am I to assume that when you do decide to propose, that you'll be back here seeking my permission?"

"If that's what it takes."

Mr. Posen nods thoughtfully.

Beca tries to wait patiently and not fidget.

"So you love my daughter," Mr. Posen says eventually. "But she ended things because of what she thinks I'm expecting from her?"

"That's correct sir."

"However instead of moping for a while and then trying to move on, you've decided to visit me," he continues.

"Yes sir."

"May I ask how you got a hold of this single malt?"

"My, um, father, actually."

"Interesting."

Beca takes another small sip of her scotch. She still has an hour long drive back to her dad's and so she's trying to be responsible.

"You said you were nineteen?"

Beca nods. "Yes sir."

"That's pretty young," Mr. Posen says. "Most people your age would be glad to be single. After all, you and Aubrey are at different place in your life."

"I'm not most people," Beca replies. "And Aubrey still has two more years of school ahead of her."

"True," Mr. Posen agrees. "But you have three. Also, I would assume that Atlanta isn't where you want to start out after graduation."

"Plans can change," Beca replies.

"And how long were you and Aubrey together before she ended things?"

"Seventy-one days."

This answer earns her a raised eyebrow.

"You're that certain after only two months?"

Beca nods again. "I am."

He returns to studying her.

"And what exactly was your game plan here?" he asks after a few minutes.

"I'm here asking for your blessing, sir," Beca replies.

"And what if I don't give it?"

"Then I'll keep returning until you do," Beca answers.

"That doesn't mean that I would actually open the door," Mr. Posen tells her.

"I realize that, sir," Beca says. "I can wait until you do."

"And what good would that do?"

"It would prove my dedication."

"Perhaps," he agrees. "But you would give up eventually."

"Only because the school year would start again," Beca answers.

"You would really come here every day for the rest of the summer?"

"Um, no, I was thinking more once a week. Just because gas is a bit expensive and I'm a poor college student," Beca tells him sheepishly.

He chuckles. "You intrigue me."

"Thank you sir."

"Why don't you come to dinner Sunday night," he continues. "And we can talk some more."

"Absolutely sir," Beca replies.

"This doesn't mean I'm giving you my blessing, though," he adds.

"Of course not, sir."

"Will you be fine to drive?" he asks.

Beca nods. "One finger of really good scotch isn't enough to impair me."

They both stand and Mr. Posen walks Beca to the door.

"Thank you for speaking with me, Mr. Posen," Beca says, shaking his hand."

"It's been an interesting experience," he replies. "I'll see you Sunday."

"See you Sunday, sir."


	5. five

**Title:** I Won't Accept Defeat - five  
**Author:** slacker_d  
**Pairing/Characters:** Aubrey/Beca, Chloe, Mr. Posen  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Summary:** "My father would never approve of you," Aubrey explains. "You're not the partner that Thomas Posen pictured for his daughter, the future CEO of Posen Enterprises."  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine.  
**Word Count:** ~2,450  
**Spoilers:** Pitch Perfect  
**A/N:** based on a prompt from Kiarcheo who wanted Aubrey breaking up with Beca because Mr. Posen would never approve

* * *

Chloe doesn't call Beca until Friday. Beca's impressed. She'd been expecting a call the next day. The fact that the red head was able to wait four days is surprising.

"So?"

"What, no hello?"

"Hello," Chloe says. "So how'd it go?"

"Um, okay, I guess."

"You guess?"

"He's a hard man to read," Beca argues.

"Well that's certainly true," Chloe agrees. "But he must have said something."

"He invited me to dinner Sunday night."

"And you didn't open with that?"

"It doesn't mean that he approves," Beca retorts.

"But he hasn't rejected you, either."

"I suppose that's true."

"I would have thought you'd be more excited about this," Chloe says.

"He could still refuse to give his blessing," Beca points out.

"No way," Chloe replies. "I'm sure he just wants to get to know you a bit better. And I bet he likes your moxie."

"My moxie? Really?"

"Gumption, then."

"Maybe."

"You'll be fine," Chloe assures her.

"I've just never been good with the parent stuff," Beca replies. "Even my own."

"Well then isn't this a beautiful moment of growth for you," Chloe giggles.

"I'm finding your support full of mocking," Beca replies.

"But I'm still being supportive," Chloe points out.

"Barely," Beca scoffs.

"You'll be fine," Chloe tells her. "Just be yourself."

**…**

Chloe's acting weird. It's the only thought of the night for Aubrey. Nothing about their nightly routine has changed, but the red head seems to be glancing Aubrey's way a lot.

Finally, Aubrey can't take it anymore. "Do you have something you want to say?"

Chloe smirks and shakes her head.

"You fail at subtly," Aubrey tells her.

Chloe just keeps grinning and doesn't respond.

**…**

Beca wonders how it's possible to dread and anticipate a day at the same time. It certainly explains the nausea she's feeling.

Standing on the Posen doorstep, Beca takes a few deep breaths and knocks.

**…**

Dinner is simple, but Beca can't actually believe the situation she finds herself in. The first half is spent quizzing Beca. She answers question about her parents' divorce, where she grew up and about her time so far at Barden. The second half she's able to ask questions of her own. She asks about Posen Enterprises and what exactly is expected of Aubrey now and later. She then asks about Aubrey when she was younger and manages to get the story of Aubrey's first day of school.

The oddest part of the night is after dinner. Without giving it much thought, Beca helps Mr. Posen clean up. It's weirdly comfortable and makes Beca desperate for his approval because she's really starting to like Aubrey's dad.

Once they're done cleaning, Mr. Posen offers Beca a drink, but she declines, wanting to keep a clear head for the drive back. But she's also feeling more comfortable in Mr. Posen's presence and doesn't feel the need for the crutch.

They talk for another couple hours about music. It starts with questions of what exactly Beca wants to do and what that would entail and ends with both of them agreeing that Colman Hawkins' _Body and Soul_ is one of the best jazz albums ever.

Beca's not entirely sure how they got there, but she really enjoyed the meandering discussion.

"I should probably go," Beca says, glancing at the clock.

Mr. Posen seems just as surprised as she is that it's almost eleven at night.

"This has been a pleasant evening," he says.

"It has been," Beca agrees.

"I think we should so this again, next week," he says.

"I'd really like that sir."

"Excellent," he says standing.

He walks Beca to the door and it almost feels natural, like having dinner with Aubrey's dad is something she's been doing for years. It's definitely something she can get used to. The fact that he seems to feel the same way is promising.

**…**

It's been two weeks since Beca sent her heartfelt letter and Aubrey realizes that she was wrong. She'd thought that trying to ignore Beca's romantic gestures was the most difficult thing she'd ever done, but apparently not. Because after two weeks of nothing, Aubrey actually feels worse, even if technically she's gotten exactly what she said she wanted.

**…**

And so dinner with Mr. Posen becomes a weekly occurrence. Every Sunday, Beca drives to Atlanta and has dinner with Aubrey's dad.

It's nice. It almost feels like father daughter bonding, though she'd never admit that out loud; mostly because she realizes how odd the whole situation is. She knows her own dad is a little hurt by it, even if Beca tries to keep her effusiveness to a minimum. However, she knows that if she was going for any other reason than love, he would have put a stop to it a long time ago.

Though Bea is enjoying dinner with Mr. Posen, it almost seems to emphasis how much she misses Aubrey. Beca wonders how much the blond cursed her after it seemed like Beca has given up. She knows that Chloe is at least keeping her secret because otherwise Aubrey would have already called her. Beca's grateful because at the moment, things need to stay between her and Mr. Posen for Beca's plan to be successful.

**…**

Chloe's been nice enough to respect Beca's wishes and not call for weekly updates. In return, Beca usually sends her a text Monday morning telling her that things are still going well. It's probably not exactly what the red head is hoping for, but anything else is either too long to be conveyed in a text or should be discussed with Aubrey first.

Beca wonders if Chloe knows that the real reason she's balking at contact is because of Aubrey. Every time she and Chloe talk, it takes every ounce of self control Beca has to not grill the red head about Aubrey. Because all Beca can do right now is worry. She worries that Aubrey has stopped loving her and is beginning to move on. She worries that the extended silence between them will be too much to overcome. But mostly she worries that Aubrey is hurting and that she is the cause.

**…**

"Can I ask you something?"

"You can always ask."

Beca is having her sixth dinner with Mr. Posen and she's finally feeling comfortable to ask the question that's been weighing on her mind for a while.

"Why is Aubrey so concerned with appearances? I mean I understand that image is important, but I just don't get why Aubrey would end things with me and cite your disapproval as the sole reason."

Mr. Posen sighs. "I might have drilled that into her head a little too much. Right after Maura died was an understandably extremely difficult time for us. I wasn't entirely sure what to do with a little girl and I think some of the things I tried to instill in her… well, either I didn't explain things right or she wasn't ready for it. And then when she turned fifteen, I was so worried about her dating, especially after Bryon told me about her and that Amerson girl. Not because of Aubrey's sexuality, but because I didn't think she was a good influence on Aubrey. So I went on and on about appearance and image and choosing the proper partner because she was going to take over Posen Enterprises one day. And now I worry that she took it too much to heart because she felt like she'd let me down. I noticed after that, that her dating choices seemed a lot more… respectable. And at first I was pleased that she really listened to what I said. But now, I'm not so sure. Even before… before Maura died, Aubrey looked up to me. She was daddy's little girl and she still is." He pauses, seeming to be lost in thought. "Sometimes I wonder if trying to keep myself on that pedestal was such a good idea."

"It's understandable," Beca says quietly.

"Let me ask you this," Mr. Posen says. "Before you dad moved out, your parents fought a lot, right?"

Beca nods.

"When did your feelings towards your dad change?"

Beca sighs. This is insanely personal for her, but she finds it difficult to refuse him. At first, it was to make a good impression, but now, it's about building a relationship with her, hopefully, future father in law; although that sort of discussion is **years** away.

"It wasn't until he left," Beca answers. "Parents aren't supposed to leave. And then he got the job teaching at Barden and that took him even further away. Well, that's when the anger really started."

Mr. Posen nods. "But now the two of you get along."

Beca nods. "Well enough."

"Maintaining a good parent child relationship becomes a much more daunting task as children age. Sometimes I need to remind myself that Aubrey is a strong, independent woman that doesn't completely need me anymore."

Beca nods, encouraging him to continue.

"Occasionally I envy your relationship with your dad. It might have been jilted until recently, but it's probably based on him seeing you as an adult and you seeing him as a person, not just your dad."

"That sounds about right," Beca tells him. "But maybe you and I getting along can be the new starting point for you and Bree."

"I suppose that's possible."

**…**

The eighth dinner at the Posen house is when Beca meets Bryon. She recognizes him from pictures, so she's not completely thrown when he answers the door instead of Mr. Posen.

He grins at her. "You must be Beca."

She nods. "And you're Bryon."

"Won't you please come in?"

She shakes her head at his phony politeness, having expected it from what she'd heard about him from Aubrey. Though, Beca wonders what he's heard about her and from whom.

"Dad insisted that I come over tonight," he says as they walk towards the kitchen.

"Lucky me," Beca retorts.

"Well I'm excited," Bryon replies. "Anyone willing to face our dad just to date Aubrey is someone I **have** to meet."

Beca rolls her eyes.

"Hey, just because I'm a foot taller than you, doesn't mean I didn't see that."

"Just so we're clear," Beca says as they step into the kitchen. "I'm not going to be tolerating any short jokes from you."

"Fine, take away all my fun," Bryon tells her. "But then that means no tall jokes from you, then."

"Works for me."

"And thank goodness we got all that worked out," Mr. Posen says.

They settle at the table and begin eating. Beca's struck by an odd contrast. Mr. Posen treats her very different than he approaches his children. Well, she assumes, having never really seen Aubrey interact with him, but based off what she's been told and what she's currently observing between Bryon and Mr. Posen, Beca feels that it's an accurate observation.

Bryon must see it too, because he keeps shooting her the oddest looks. She doesn't know what to tell him. Because Beca's still not entirely sure how she earned Mr. Posen's respect, just that she has it. And even that doesn't feel like a complete guarantee. They've spent a couple of dinners arguing, mostly over safe things like books or music, though last time, they did delve a bit into politics. And though neither convinced the other to change their opinion, the amount of respect that now seems to be between them makes Beca confident that she'll eventually earn Mr. Posen's blessing.

Beca finds herself liking Bryon, but knows it's only because he's not her annoying little brother. However, she can see herself really getting along with him in the future, too.

"I can't believe you're a Bella."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Beca asks.

"It's just I've met some of those… girls. They'd kinda, um, stuck bitches."

"Yeah, well puke gate sort of changed the game a bit."

"I know," Bryon grins. "Even though I've watched the video like a thousand times, I still really wish I'd been there to see it."

Beca sticks her tongue at him.

"What? It's nice that there's some proof that Aubrey's actually not perfect."

"Or you just don't try hard enough," Mr. Posen says.

Beca raises an eyebrow at this. Mr. Posen has been mostly quiet, just listening to Bryon and Beca's back and forth.

"Anyone who pukes when they get too stressed has issues, dad," Bryon replies. "And I'm pretty sure those issues stem from you."

"Bryon," Mr. Posen says. "Is now really the time for a discussion like this?"

"I think it is," Bryon replies. "If Beca's going to be dating Aubrey, she should know what she's getting into."

"As a Bella, I feel like I do," Beca says. "Aubrey was a bit… intense at the beginning of the year."

"And what? Dating you, mellowed her out?"

"Um, no," Beca replies.

"I just don't get it, I guess," Bryon says. "I mean, you seem like a cool chick. And yet, you're here asking permission to date my sister. I guess I just don't understand why someone like you would want someone like her."

Beca shrugs. "Damned if I know. I just do."

"That's it? You just do?"

"I can't really explain it," Beca tells him. "And technically, I don't have to explain myself to you."

"But you explained it to dad?"

Beca glances towards Mr. Posen. "You'll have to ask him that."

Bryon looks at Mr. Posen. "Dad?"

Mr. Posen's expression is unreadable. "I am comfortable with the reasoning Beca gave me."

Bryon stares at his dad for a moment before turning his disbelieving gape towards Beca. "You're going to have to let me in on your secret."

"What secret?"

"Of how the hell you got that much approval from him."

**…**

Bryon leaves right after dinner with a smirk and a forced hug, but Beca doesn't mind completely. She's certainly met worse younger brothers.

She and Mr. Posen continue their ritual of after dinner discussions. For some reason tonight, the topic is Shakespeare. They spend almost an hour arguing about whether or not Hamlet was truly crazy or just playing Claudius and Polonius. This then leads to a discussion of the best soliloquy of the play. Apparently being the daughter of an English professor is finally paying off.

As usual, he walks her to the door at the end of the night. She knows he's just being polite, but it still feels thoughtful and she likes that about him.

"Good night, sir," Beca says. "Same time next week?"

He nods. "Same time. Oh and Beca?"

"Yes, sir?"

"You can call me Thomas, now."

Beca grins. "Good night, Thomas."

"Good night Beca."


	6. six

**Title:** I Won't Accept Defeat - six  
**Author:** slacker_d  
**Pairing/Characters:** Aubrey/Beca, Chloe, Fat Amy, Mr. Posen  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Summary:** "My father would never approve of you," Aubrey explains. "You're not the partner that Thomas Posen pictured for his daughter, the future CEO of Posen Enterprises."  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine.  
**Word Count:** ~1,515  
**Spoilers:** Pitch Perfect  
**A/N:** based on a prompt from Kiarcheo who wanted Aubrey breaking up with Beca because Mr. Posen would never approve

* * *

Three more weeks go by before Aubrey stops mopping. After all, ending things with Beca was her decision and she's sticking by it. Mostly because now it feels too late to go back on it. Beca seems to have given up her wooing attempts and even Chloe has stopped bringing up the topic of Beca. It really feels over.

But she's Aubrey Posen. She doesn't believe in wallowing for too long. She's made her choice and now she has to live with it.

**…**

She starts hanging out with the other interns after work. Before she'd refrained from joining them, mostly her own insecurities of what they might think of her as the daughter of the CEO. But after talking with Melody a bit over lunch, Aubrey realizes that the fact that she is an intern and is treated exactly the same as everyone else works in her favor.

So she goes out with them occasionally after work. They find some bar and grill that has happy hour specials and sit for a few hours. They don't usually talk about work, unless someone's had a really difficult day or there's an amusing story to share. Instead, they talk about anything and everything, as long as the topic isn't work.

Raymond says it's a good habit to get into, being able to compartmentalize. "It helps keep a person sane."

Easier said than done, Aubrey thinks, even if she agrees with the logic. Honestly, she's just glad to hang out with people who haven't seen the video of her puking at Lincoln Center.

She invites Chloe along sometimes and the red head usually shows up not long after they arrive, looking happy but tired. Aubrey knows she's enjoying her internship even if she feels more like an animal shelter worker than a veterinary doctor in training. They've spent many hours commiserating together about how little interns are actually allowed to do.

It's nice being able to just relax and have a little fun this summer. Maybe her dad was right; things will definitely be a lot more hectic in the future. She should take advantage of the small reprieve he's offering her, especially since it's probably the first time she's ever really been given one.

**…**

It's about two weeks later that James asks her to stay a little longer so the two of them can get to know each other on a more personal level. She ignores the distressed look Chloe is sporting and agrees.

They end up talking about work a little and Aubrey has a feeling who her father is has something to do with why he's chatting her up, but at the moment, he's being a perfect gentleman and so she decides to just let herself relax.

When they part company a couple hours later, he walks Aubrey to her car.

"This was fun," he says.

"It was nice," Aubrey agrees.

Surprisingly he doesn't try to kiss her, instead, simply bids her good night and walks to his own car.

It becomes a standing invitation when the interns go out. Once happy hour is over and the others have trailed out, Aubrey and James stay and share a pitcher or a bottle of wine and talk. It eventually begins to feel like they're dating. The others seem to agree because now when they leave and Aubrey and James are finding a smaller table, Melody winks at Aubrey before leaving.

There's also the slight cold shoulder from Chloe that Aubrey receives every time Aubrey returns from hanging out with James. Normally when Aubrey starts seeing someone new, Chloe can't wait for the gossip. But not with James. Aubrey wonders if it's because Chloe doesn't like him or if the red head is upset that things didn't work out between Aubrey and Beca.

After the fifth time she and James hang out alone, he tries to kiss her and Aubrey lets him.

It's nice, but she quickly ends it. Kissing anyone but Beca, even two months later feels wrong.

James' expression is curious when they pull apart.

Aubrey shakes her head. "I'm sorry. I just…"

James just nods for her to continue.

"I ended something pretty serious a couple months ago," Aubrey tells him. "I thought I was okay… but…"

James sighs. "I get it."

"I swear, I wasn't trying to lead you on," Aubrey says. "I just didn't feel the spark."

James sighs again. "And once you've felt that perfect spark, you can't let yourself settle for anything less."

"Something like that," Aubrey agrees. "No hard feelings?"

"No hard feelings. But we probably won't be… you know."

"I figured as much."

They finish the wine and James still walks Aubrey to her car.

"See you at work tomorrow?"

James nods. "Night Aubrey."

To Aubrey's surprise, Chloe is still awake when Aubrey arrives home.

"Hi," Aubrey says, tentatively, joining Chloe on the couch.

"Can I ask you something?" Chloe asks.

"Of course."

"Are you dating James?"

"I…"

"It's just that he looks exactly like the type of guy that you talk about fitting your dad's image for your partner and I worry that you're only with him because you think your dad would approve."

"Oh," Aubrey says. "Is that why you're mad at me?"

"Kinda," Chloe grumbles.

"I thought it was for messing things up with Beca," Aubrey replies.

"I'm not happy about that either," Chloe agrees. "But I'm more concerned about **why** you're seeing James."

Aubrey can understand. Standing at six feet tall with sandy blond hair, deep blue eyes and a swimmer's physique, James is the perfect picture of what her dad wants for her.

"He kissed me tonight," Aubrey says, quietly.

Chloe makes a strangled squeak that Aubrey knows isn't joyful. In fact, the red head almost looks frightened.

"Did you kiss him back?"

Aubrey nods. "But it felt… odd."

"Oh."

"And I told him I wasn't ready to move on like I thought."

"**Oh**."

Aubrey sighs. "What Beca and I had was full of heat and passion and… but I didn't even feel a smidge of that with James."

"You sound… depressed."

"What if… What if Beca was the one? And I pushed her away?"

"Bree…"

"I'm serious, Chloe," Aubrey says. "I mean I never thought I'd feel like that about someone after only two months, and I don't even know if it's because my entire senior year was like foreplay and our actual relationship was just… like reliving pressure… or something. But there is just this **thing** between Beca and I that I'm not sure I'll find anywhere else."

"So call her."

"I can't," Aubrey replies. "It's been too long."

"It's never too long when we're talking about love," Chloe insists.

"Maybe," Aubrey replies. "But after I rejected her multiple times, I don't see why she'd want to give me one more chance."

"It can't hurt to try, though."

**…**

Aubrey does try. Sort of. She stares at her cell constantly with Beca's name highlighted, but she just can't make herself hit send.

**…**

About a week after the James incident, which is how Chloe refers to it, Aubrey is shocked when her dad calls her on her cell on a Wednesday evening.

"Aubrey Posen."

"Aubrey, it's your father."

"Hello dad."

"I was hoping you would come to dinner Sunday night."

"Of course," Aubrey replies. "Should I bring anything?"

"No, your presence will be enough," he tells her.

"Very well," Aubrey says. "I'll see you at six."

**…**

Aubrey spends the rest of the week panicking. She can't imagine why her dad would invite her to dinner at the house. Usually if they have dinner together, it's out at a restaurant. She wonders if he's seeing someone and wants to introduce her.

"Maybe he just wants to spend time with you," Chloe says Saturday afternoon.

Aubrey is cleaning the apartment, again, because it helps calm her nerves. Chloe is trying to get her to relax.

"It can't be that simple," Aubrey tells her.

"Why not?"

"Because it just can't be."

"Well then maybe he wants to discuss your progress at work," Chloe tries.

"Then he would have invited me to lunch," Aubrey answers. "It would be a working lunch. Dad likes to keep his professional and his personal life separate."

"That's very… pragmatic," Chloe says.

"Where do you think I got it from?" Aubrey retorts.

"Point taken. Then maybe he just wants to check in with you? See how you're doing."

"Once again, Chloe, he likes to keep his—"

"I **meant** that he wants to visit with his daughter."

"Oh. Maybe."

"You know if you're blaming your dad for this—"

"Why would I blame him?"

Chloe sighs and just shakes her head as Aubrey returns to her cleaning..

**…**

Sunday, Aubrey is a bundle of nerves. Her paranoia is creating various scenarios about why her dad invited her to dinner. She keeps quiet about them though since Chloe threatened to tie her down when the relentless pacing finally got to the red head.

Aubrey's not sure who's more relieved when she leaves for dinner, her or her roommate.


	7. seven

**Title:** I Won't Accept Defeat - final part  
**Author:** slacker_d  
**Pairing/Characters:** Aubrey/Beca, Chloe, Fat Amy, Mr. Posen  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Summary:** "My father would never approve of you," Aubrey explains. "You're not the partner that Thomas Posen pictured for his daughter, the future CEO of Posen Enterprises."  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine.  
**Word Count:** ~2,255  
**Spoilers:** Pitch Perfect  
**A/N:** based on a prompt from Kiarcheo who wanted Aubrey breaking up with Beca because Mr. Posen would never approve

* * *

Despite having a key, Aubrey still rings the doorbell. Her dad answers it, looking a bit surprised.

"Hello dad."

"Aubrey," he replies, letting her in. "I was hoping you and I could talk a bit before dinner."

"Of course dad," Aubrey tells him, her nervousness rising.

They sit at the kitchen table and Aubrey lets her hands drop into her lap, so she can fidget with them and not be too noticeable.

"It has come to my attention," her dad says. "That I may have been a bit unclear about my intentions for you."

"I'm not sure what you mean."

"Are you making your dating choices based off what I may think of the person?" he asks.

"Um…"

"Because while maintaining a proper public image is important, that isn't going to be all you need from your partner."

"Okay," Aubrey says, slowly.

"You're going to need someone to support you, listen to you, put up with you, love you, someone who'll bring out the best in you and hopefully vice versa."

"Uh…"

"And it's possible that this person may not match the physical description that either of us was thinking of for you originally, that doesn't mean he or she won't be perfect for you."

"Oh, well, I'll definitely keep that in mind," Aubrey replies. "Is that what you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Not exclusively," her dad says. "I also wanted to check in with you. Things are going all right, otherwise?"

Aubrey nods.

"Now would be the time to discuss things, Aubrey," her dad says. "Anything. I'm asking as your dad and not your boss."

Deciding to take him at face value, even if she's a bit thrown, Aubrey takes a deep breath and lets herself relax before talking. Aubrey can't even remember the last time she and her dad really sat down and **talked**. They talk about work and how things are going for Aubrey socially. Her dad seems pleased that she's hanging out with the other interns. They talk a little bit about what Bryon's up to and even what's going on at work for her dad, though it's more of a summary of what his day is like, not specific issues he's dealing with.

Aubrey is curious about dinner though. If her dad invited her over to talk, why not do it over food?

"Now normally I wouldn't meddle in your personal life," he dad says after glancing at the clock. "But I met someone recently and I invited them to dinner."

"You're seeing someone?" Aubrey asks, shocked.

"No," he replies. "I wanted to introduce them to you."

"Oh."

"I feel like they would be exactly what I was picturing for you," he continues. "And so I thought we could all have a nice dinner together."

Aubrey doesn't know how she feels about being set up by her dad. It just seems so out of character for him. This guy must have really impressed him if he's willing to invite him over for dinner. The nervousness is returning. She's still not sure she's ready for another relationship and the fact that her dad is facilitating it… The only good thing is that Aubrey's not worried about her dad being upset with her if she doesn't hit it off with his mystery guest.

"Um, all right."

The doorbell rings and her dad smiles.

"Five minutes early," he says. "Do you mind answering it? And I'll set dinner out."

"Um…"

But her dad is already standing and so Aubrey feels like her she has no choice in the matter. Sighing, she stands and slowly walks to the door.

Except when the door swings open, it's the last person Aubrey expected to see.

"Good evening, Bree," Beca smiles. "These are for you." It's a bouquet of orchids and dark red roses.

Still speechless, Aubrey accepts them.

"I hope you don't mind," Beca continues. "But since you weren't responding to my conventional methods of wooing, I thought I'd try something else."

"I… How…"

"May I come in?"

Aubrey nods and steps aside. Beca steps inside and closes the door behind her. She approaches Aubrey slowly and wraps her arms around her. The blonde expects Beca to kiss her, but instead the brunette seems content to just hold her.

"Hi," Beca smiles. Aubrey recognizes it because she only sees it when Beca's looking at her.

"Hi."

"We should probably get in there," Beca says. "Otherwise your dad will think I'm taking advantage of you."

Aubrey nods again, not sure what to say. Beca smirks and takes the hand that isn't holding the flowers and walks them into the kitchen.

"Oh good," her dad says when they enter the kitchen. "I thought maybe you'd gotten lost."

Beca shakes her head. "Someone's a bit surprised, is all."

"Understandable," he replies.

Beca has Aubrey sit at the table and then turns to her dad. "Need any help?"

"Just our drinks."

Beca nods and Aubrey watches in amazement as Beca floats around the kitchen. She looks so comfortable and Aubrey has a feeling that she's missing something.

**…**

Aubrey's amazement grows as she watches her dad interact with Beca. It's obvious that they've spent a great deal of time together, but what really amazes her is the amount of respect they seem to have for each other. Her dad seems to genuinely like Beca, even laughing at a sarcastic quip. And the affection towards her dad that Aubrey sees coming from Beca is something she'd never thought she'd witness.

"So is anyone going to explain to me what the hell is going on?"

"Well," Beca says. "After you ignored my letter, I decided that maybe just trying to convince you wasn't enough. So after doing a little research, I came here to ask Thomas for his permission to date you."

Aubrey is too shocked to speak. She can't believe Beca actually voluntarily sought out her dad. That took guts and Aubrey actually feels herself tearing up a bit that Beca didn't give up on her like she'd thought.

"I'll admit I was intrigued," her dad continues the story. "Anyone willing to come here and ask for my permission a least deserved a chance to prove herself. So we've been having dinner every week."

"You have?"

Beca nods. "We have. And I must say, it's been more enjoyable than expected."

Her dad actually smirks at Beca. "My sentiments, exactly."

"I even got to meet Bryon last week."

"You introduced her to Bryon?" Aubrey asks her dad.

He nods. "I was curious. And if Beca's going to be in your life, she'll have to meet him eventually."

"True," Aubrey allows. "Why do I still feel like I'm missing something? "

"Look Bree," Beca says. "You love me and I love you. But you said we couldn't be together because your dad wouldn't approve. So I came here to earn that, which I seem to have done. And so I was hoping that maybe you'd want to get back together."

"I…"

"Not as eloquently stated as I'd been hoping," her dad tells Beca.

"It's part of my charm," Beca tells him.

Aubrey looks to her dad. "Is this why you said what you said earlier?"

"It is."

"I guess we never really properly talked about it," Aubrey thinks out loud. "I just **assumed** things."

"We both did," he agrees.

"And you're okay with me dating Beca?"

"I am," her dad says. "She's intelligent, charming, ambitious, tenacious, and audacious. Just the fact that she came here to speak with me endeared her to me. That kind of hubris, I can admire."

"Thank you, Thomas," Beca says. "I feel the same way."

"I think I need to sit down," Aubrey says quietly.

"Um, you already are, Bree," Beca replies.

"Oh. Good for me."

"Maybe we should give her a minute," Beca suggests.

Her dad nods and Aubrey watches mutely as they begin eating and talking. They're comfortable with each other in a way that makes her envious. Letting her brain mull over what she's just been told, Aubrey realizes why Beca suddenly cut off communication, and why Chloe's been acting so odd for the past couple months and why the red head hated James so much. Aubrey groans. James. While she was going out on dates with a fellow intern, Beca was here at her childhood home charming her dad so they could continue to date. No wonder Chloe was upset about James.

"Whatever it is, Bree," Beca says, interrupting Aubrey's thought process. "I'm not mad."

Ignoring the question of how Beca knew what she was thinking, Aubrey says, "Are you sure you want to say that before you know?"

"A few dates with someone new, considering the situation, is totally understandable," Beca tells her.

"I…"

"But you're not seeing him anymore, are you?"

Aubrey shakes her head.

"Then it's not a big deal," Beca says.

"She's right, Aubrey," her dad adds.

"Okay."

She returns to her contemplation while her dad and Beca argue about whether or not technology is killing the novel. Half heartedly listening to them, Aubrey realizes that her dad doesn't necessarily believe what he's arguing. She knows he uses a great deal of technology in life and to be against it may be hypocritical. Instead, it seems that he simply enjoys arguing with Beca. After all, her arguments are logical and well thought out, which is something her dad craves in his debates.

Watching them, Aubrey wonders if this strange comradely means she underestimated Beca or her dad; maybe both. She also wonders why it's so difficult of a concept for her to grasp. Probably because it completely alters what she's been thinking for the past couple months.

**…**

"You okay, honey?"

Aubrey looks up. They've all finished eating and Beca is nowhere to be seen.

"Bathroom," her dad says, answering her unasked question.

"I feel like the rug's been pulled out from under me," she tells him.

He sighs. "That's my fault, I'm afraid. After talking with Beca, I've realized that you and I have never really talked properly."

"Dad, I'm not saying—"

"Aubrey," he interrupts. "There's a lot of things I could apologize for. But I really was trying to do what I thought best. After your mom…"

"I know, dad."

"I'm sorry if I've ever made you feel like you weren't good enough," he says quietly.

"You haven't," she assures him. "I just always worried too much because I never wanted to let you down."

"And you haven't."

"So you're **really** okay with me dating Beca?" Aubrey asks.

"I really am," he replies. "She might not be who I pictured you with, but I do think that she's exactly what you need."

"Thanks dad."

**…**

The evening doesn't end after dinner, like Aubrey expected. Instead, they stay in the kitchen and talk. Beca tells a mildly embarrassing story about not passing her driver's license test the first time to Aubrey's surprise. But then in an even more shocking move, her dad then tells an embarrassing story about his first day of high school gym. Then they look at her.

"What?"

"It's your turn," Beca says. "It doesn't have to be embarrassing, but we want to hear a story."

"Oh. Um, okay."

And after thinking a moment, Aubrey tells them about her first ever Bellas rehearsal and how Margo was an absolute bitch that was relentlessly cruel and the only reason she survived is because of Chloe.

**…**

"So you look pretty pleased with yourself," Aubrey says, leaning against her car.

Beca smirks. "I achieved something amazing. Why wouldn't I be?"

Aubrey sets her flowers on the hood of the car and then pulls Beca closer. "I'm sorry I thought you gave up."

Beca shrugs as she wraps her arms around Aubrey's waist. "You had no reason to think otherwise.'

"Chloe could have said something."

"I told her not to," Beca replies. "I didn't want to get your hopes up. Just in case."

"Oh." Aubrey leans in for a quick kiss. "Who would have thought you'd be so sweet?"

"Shut up, I am not."

"You are," Aubrey grins. "You're just a big old mushy romantic."

Beca rolls her eyes. "Because I had to be. Now that the tough part is done, I'm going to go back to being lazy and apathetic."

"Even during Sunday night dinner?"

Beca sighs. "No, I suppose not. Thomas would not approve."

Aubrey grins.

"What?"

"He lets you call him Thomas," Aubrey explains. "It means he really does like you."

"Oh." Beca grins back. "Cool."

"And now we're expected to attend weekly dinners?"

Beca shrugs. "I thought it'd be a good way for you and your dad to talk more. I know you both want that."

"See?" Aubrey replies. "Sweet."

**…**

When Aubrey lets Beca into the apartment, they're greeted by a squealing Chloe Beale who tackles them with a hug.

"Finally," she exclaims. "You've both been so mopey lately."

"We appreciate your approval," Beca smirks.

"Thanks for helping Beca," Aubrey adds.

"Anything for my two favorite people," Chloe replies.

"Well, since I have to work bright and early tomorrow," Aubrey says. "We're going to go to bed."

"Yeah, night, Chloe," Beca adds. She grabs Aubrey's hand and lets the blonde lead her to the bedroom.

"Night you two, don't do anything I wouldn't do."

"Certainly not," Beca says, turning around to smirk at Chloe. "We don't have enough time." She winks at the red head and then slams the bedroom door shut.

"Ah, young love," Chloe sighs, before heading into her own bedroom.


End file.
